


Vigilant

by Sleepless_In_Tamriel (SleeplessTuesday)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim
Genre: Altmer - Freeform, Elder Scrolls - Freeform, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Freeform, Gen, Skyrim - Freeform, high elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessTuesday/pseuds/Sleepless_In_Tamriel





	Vigilant

Light flakes of snow fell as he felt the wind bite his face. Lorian tugged at the short scarf wrapped around his neck as he paused on the roadside. He reached into his satchel and eventually found a small folded cloth square. He picked it out and opened it up to reveal several bright red Snowberries. He plucked a few from the short branch and placed them in his mouth. They were sour on his tongue. He'd have preferred Summerset Isle grapes or those juicy Imperial apples, but he was far from Alinor or Cyrodiil.

He felt his skin begin to radiate, Lorian wasn't sure what the affect the berries had exactly, he never did have a mind for Alchemy. They made the cold ache less, allowed him to breath in Skyrim's air and not freeze his insides. That was good enough alchemy knowledge.

Crumpled snow. 

Boots. Heavy. 

Three people.

Lorian didn't turn, he could hear them. Close. He righted himself, and smoothed out his robes. He wasn't armoured, he posed no threat. Unless they were bandits, these people would pass by, ignore him. That would be best.

He turned back to the road and narrowed his eyes, his vision had always been bad, and had only gotten worse with age. As he squinted, he saw three figures that wore steel gauntlets and sabatons with plain pale blue mage robes. These figures were much to uniformed for simple bandits.  
Lorian began walking as the group came closer. He noticed the woman at the head of the group, a young hooded Breton woman. She bowed softly as the three began to move passed him. 

Good. 

As Lorian continued along the rocky road, following the indentations left from countless carriages over the years. 

They stopped. He could hear it, the heavy boots stopped in their tracks. 

Lorian kept walking. 

“You.” The woman called back at him.

He sighed, hot breath in the cold wind. Lorian turned to the voice and looked over at the group.

The Breton woman approached him and frowned, “that there,” the woman began, as she pointed at the sword holstered at his hip. “Is that Ayleid?”

Lorian considered her words. Although he'd covered Dawnbreaker with his black satchel the hilt still glowed and reflected all the glimmering colours of the Aurbis.   
“...That is a possibility.” Lorian remarked as he turned back to the woman and eyed the two men behind her. 

“The Ayleids were daedra worshippers.” One of the men said in a strong nordic accent.

“Please, that item could be dangerous and daedric in nature.” The woman spoke again, “you should hand it over.”

Lorian rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. “Who are you people?” He asked.

“We are the Vigilant of Stendarr! We drag those who follow daedra into the light!” The woman said as if she’d rehearsed the lines over and over in her head. “Do you harbour a daedric artifact?”

Lorian looked at Dawnbreaker then back to the young breton woman. 

“Yes.”

The woman’s eyes widened, her mouth almost dropped.

Too honest? He hadn’t found much need to lie these days. He hadn’t spoken with malice or contempt. He merely answered her question.

“What did you say, daedra worshipper?” The woman spat.

Lorian couldn’t help his sigh, “this is Dawnbreaker and I it’s champion. Please,” Lorian said holding up his empty palms, “I mean you no harm.”

“What?” The woman shouted, “I will destroy you and that weapon!”

Lorian sighed once again, “No, you won’t. Leave now and no one will get hurt.”

She drew her steel sword and lunged at him.

Lorian moved without effort, he drifted like a leaf on the breeze.

One of the men drew his bow up, “die, Daedra worshipper!” 

Lorian turned and with a silent glare, he stunned the archer. Being born under The Serpent had it's benefits.

The woman swung again, and he swooped out of the way of her blade. 

“He's swift for an old man.” The second Nord man said looking from his stunned friend and back to Lorian.

“Enough!” She belowed, “fight me old man you must be dragged into the light!”

The mer stayed his steps and soothed his hands against one another. He spoke gentle words, slowly he summoned a green light in his hands to weave a Harmony spell. A net of green light swirled out from Lorian as he bathed the three Vigilant in his magic.

The breton woman fell to her knees. Her sword dropped from her hands. The man hunched over as he sheathed his weapon. 

Their minds weren’t weak. They’d obviously been trained against illusion magic but he doubted they’d have met a mage with his talent.

“I can't... I can...” The breton tried to stand, her fists clenched. Knuckles whitened as she gripped for her sword

“I'm sorry,” Lorian spoke gently. He crouched to her level and drew the tips of his fingers across her forehead. She fought the Harmony spell with every thought and feeling she had left. She couldn't move. “Forget.”

He stood and passed the Vigilants by. They wouldn't remember, wouldn't recall. It was easier this way. This way they would live.


End file.
